Chika Amatori/Abilities
Chika is a veritable trion prodigy, boasting such high levels that she can output as much power as a Black Trigger while using a training Trigger. Her unwillingness to injure human and Neighbor opponents prevents her from making full use of this astounding gift, it still allows her to be a significant asset to her unit by letting her utilize standard Border Triggers in unprecedented and inimitable ways. One of her main functions in rank battles was originally to intimidate opponents with her firepower, severely limiting their options. Although her mental block becoming common knowledge removed the threat of her sheer offensive power, she retains her unique ability to alter the topography of the battlefield to favor her allies and impede her enemies, destroying key structures and hiding spots. The addition of Lead Bullet to her Trigger Set enables her to fire at the enemy directly and hinder them so her teammates can finish them off. The combination of these two abilities makes her instrumental to her unit’s strategy based on wire zones, and in turn require, in addition to her tremendous amount of trion, a modicum of skill as a Sniper. Chika was noted to be suited for that position by multiple agents of Tamakoma Branch. Although she is not a fast runner, she has high stamina and her body is quite flexible. Furthermore, she is disciplined, focused, and said to never tire at painstaking work, all of which she demonstrated to her mentor by training her sniping skills relentlessly for a whole day. This display changed his mind about her potential, causing him to estimate that with practice she could become the ace of a unit. Indeed, her perseverance allowed her to rank 41st out of 128 in joint training on the day of her enlistment, and she continues to improve. Her earnestness carries over to combat, where she changes position after every shot unless the wire formation makes it unnecessary. She is known to be adept at figuring out where other Snipers might be hiding, which she attributes to Kizaki’s teachings in stealth, and she gradually became less reliant on Usami’s support to find good hiding spots. Contrary to what her demeanor might suggest, Chika performs better in combat simulations than in target practice. She eventually learned to aim fast enough to trade bullets with B-rank Sniper Kōji Oki and to time her shots so they will hit her target while they are at their most vulnerable, such as mid-leap. Against Ōji Unit she also gave proof of quick thinking by coming up with tactics to lose or at least get a head start on her pursuers. Trion Chika was born with an extraordinarily developed trion gland, the likes of which Replica recalls to have rarely seen. A glimpse of her power convinced Hairein to change his priorities for the ongoing large-scale invasion and make her the primary target, as he believed her to be suited to become Aftokrator’s next God. Border and Aftokrator concur in estimating her trion levels to put her on par with a Black Trigger. Border’s management requested Chika’s participation in the next away mission on the grounds that by using her trion as a power source not only the number of stops to refuel will be reduced, but it will also be possible to enlarge the ship. While lending her trion to Osamu, the duo obliterated a Rabbit with a single Asteroid round and maxed out the invaders’ gauge which had previously measured the output of her training Ibis to rival a Black Trigger’s. With that same rifle she blasted a hole in Border’s walls, which are several meters thick and made out of trion. Her reserves were not depleted even after a whole day of relentlessly firing Egret while wearing a Bagworm. It is thanks to them that she can level multiple buildings with the pull of a trigger and make a combination of Lead Bullet and Lightning combat-effective. Aside from causing her to be targeted by Trion Warriors since a very young age, one of the downsides of Chika’s immense trion capacity is that her trion body takes a very long time to regenerate. Mental Block As a result of her persecution by Neighbors and the connected disappearance of people who got close to her, Chika developed a trauma which used to lead her to not ask anyone else for help out of fear for their well-being. The profound sense of guilt and fear also caused her to freeze on the spot when a Rabbit defeated Ai Kitora in front of her and then targeted her, but the sight of Natsume in danger coupled with Yūma’s words gave her the strength to overcome them and fight back. Nonetheless, it was only after Reiji told her about his father that she started to value her own life and safety in battle. A mental block that endures to this day prevents Chika from shooting at human targets. More precisely, she cannot bring herself to use bullets that will injure their trion body, but she has no qualms about firing shots rigged with Lead Bullet or anyway which do not harm the target, nor does she hesitate to assist her teammates in attacking others. For these reasons Isami Tōma is convinced that she is suited for combat and that she will overcome this mental block once she is pressured enough. After being confronted by Hyuse, Chika explained that what prevents her from pulling the trigger is the fear that other agents will fear or resent her due to her massive trion amount, but that if her teammates' lives were at stake, she would not hesitate to open fire to save them. On one occasion Chika tried to bypass her block by aiming at multiple enemies with Radar instead of sight, although the attempt put a visible strain on her despite her missing. She also reacted in shock after accidentally taking out an opponent while demolishing a building, but she was able to continue the match normally. Side Effects Chika is the only known individual to possess two Side Effects, despite manifesting one being already an extremely rare occurrence. Their combination has allowed her to escape capture for years. Sensing Enemies: Chika can detect the presence of hostile Trion Warriors and humanoid Neighbors. She might be able to differentiate between the two, and she can determine their location as well as their speed and number. The exact scope of her power is, however, unclear, and it does not seem to apply to humans, or at least Border agents during rank battles. It manifests as a shiver. Erasing Presence: By calming down and emptying her mind, Chika can conceal her presence, avoiding detection by Trion Warriors. If her concentration is broken, the effects dispelled. It does not appear to be possible to use in combat, since Chika keeps a Bagworm at all times. Chika often uses it after reaching the Emergence Area so the Trion Warriors will not attack the city. Triggers Parameters References Site Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Chika Amatori